Ulquiorra in the closet
by Shazzar
Summary: I was bored and this is the product of that, enjoy. P.S. This probably will get like a chapter add to it if I get around to putting my thoughts on paper.
1. Chapter 1

Ulquiorra in the closet

Ulquiorra in the closet

When Ulquiorra awoke he found himself in a vast black void.

"Grimjow! I hope you win, because when I get out of here I'm going to kill you."

He looked around in the darkness, but could see nothing.

As he floated in the void he began to think about his existence as a hollow, and then an

Espada.

But as he was really getting deep in thought, there was a bright flash of light.

When the void was black again, Ullquiorra heard a voice.

"Hello, are you there?" It asked.

"That depends on who you're looking for." Another voice answered.

"Well I'm probably searching for the same person." A third voice interjected.

In his frustration Ullquiorra shout. "Who are you looking for?"

"What an unusual move for him, but at least we found him." The first voice said.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Voices around my head

Chapter 2 Voices around my head.

"What! Why are you looking for me?" Ulquiorra said, back in his usual tone.

"Good, he's at least relaxed a little." Said the second voice. The voices were starting to become more familiar.

"Who are you?" Ulquiorra asked.

"We are…" the first voice started, but stopped and began to argue with the other voices.

After an hour of constant hushed word battles Ulquiorra became cross, very cross, if you asked him he would simply kill you and try to forget the whole thing had happened. But finally the first voice spoke to him. "Lets get some light in here." Just then there was a click and a light came on.

"Gin Ichimaru, Where are the other two I heard?" Ulquiorra questioned.

"That's not important right now." Gin said. There was silence, and then Ulquiorra sighed shrugged his shoulders and asked.

"Well what is?"

"That's why I'm here." Gin replied and stretched his face into an even wider smile. Ulquiorra face didn't change.

"You know, to explain things." Gin tried but Ulquiorra didn't move.

"Like how to become stronger or why you exist." Gin said, but his face drop when Ulquiorra turned his back to him.

"Maybe how to get out of here." Gin used as a last resort. And it worked because Ulquiorra faced him again.

"You're no fun you know."


	3. Chapter 3

One Foot in the Past

One Foot in the Past

Gin stepped next to Ulquiorra and his face dropped to a frown.

"How is that possible?" Ulquiorra asked in astonishment.

"How is what possible?" Gin said as his face moved back to its normal grin. But Ulquiorra was not in the mood for playful jokes or flirtation, which ever it was he could not say but he chose the lesser of two evils and shrugged his shoulders.

"Never mind, are you going to get me out of here or what?" Ulquiorra wanted desperately to be talking to Aizen or anyone else for that matter.

"Fine, I'm very busy today anyway, lots of thing to do." Gin saw that the small talk was having no effect, but it made him happy so he continued.

"I've even started a story, it has a good main character that's handsome and is always smiling." But it was there that he was interrupted by Ulquiorra's scream of pain.

"What did I ever do to you, I am a good soldier, I don't complain, and I carry out any mission to the T, so why are you tormenting me?" Ulquiorra's face went from its usual white to a very hot red.

"Well lets look at that shall we" Gin waved his hand and a gate appeared.

"What are you doing?" Ulquiorra said as Gin move behind him, and gave him a great big push through the portal. The next sensation Ulquiorra felt was that of a ten story free fall. With the wind rushing past him, he only saw two things. One was Gin falling with him and the other was the ground, which was getting persistently closer all the time. Soon the ground gave Ulquiorra a big face full of dirt. And as he stood, he saw Gin land gracefully on his feet next to him.

"Where are we?" Ulquiorra ask after looking about the happy landscape of a beautiful back yard.

Gin's grin opened wide. "Welcome Ulquiorra to the hell of your earth existence."


	4. Chapter 4

One Emo Kid.

Ulquiorra jumped back at the sight of the two boys entering the yard.

"Who are they?" He was hiding behind a tree trying not to be seen. Gin laughed.

"They can't see you we are in the past, this has already happened." Ulquiorra stood up and walked back to him trying to recover his composers.

"Well why are we here?" Gins face beamed.

"Baby sitting." Gin answered. Ulquiorra put his hand through his hair as Gin chuckled.

"Don't you recognize them, Ulquiorra?" Ulquiorra's hands fell to his sides.

"No." His monotone answer would have hurt a deaf mans ears.

"Are you sure you don't remember yourselves?" Ulquiorra raised his eye brow in alarm. Gin's façade couldn't help but show his displeasure.

"Yes they are you, why don't we watch them." Gin turned his attention towards the boys.

The first boy was dressed in bright colors, while the other in contrast had on black. The first boy was short, while the other was tall. Ulquiorra sighed.

"What, you don't like this? Gin teased. Ulquiorra was about to respond when the boys started to fight and suddenly Ulquiorra was filled with memories of their constant arguments. Gin stepped forward.

"Come on let's move to hear this." He grabbed Ulquiorra's hand and moved them next to the boys.

"The sun does not hurt, and mom said you need to spend sometime out side." The first boy spoke with a matter of fact tone. The second boy grabbed his brother by the shirt.

"I don't care what mom says, just leave me alone or else." The first boy pushed him off.

"Or else, what." The first boy put up his fist and the second boy laughed.

"You really want to find out, fine then here I come." They charged at each other, they pushed and shoved. Gin and Ulquiorra followed them until their fight met the road to the side of the yard. The boys stood in the road; they stopped fighting when they heard a car horn blasting at them. The four of them watched in horror as the boys were slammed by the car. Ulquiorra closed his eyes and when he opened them he was back in the white room and Gin was no where to be seen.

"Hello, Gin, where are you."

"He used his time now it is my turn." Echoed the unknown voice from before.


	5. Chapter 5

Mystery Man of the Present

Ulquiorra looked around for the voice but could not see anyone.

"Where are you?" He asked as he continued to search for the voice. A figure dressed entirely in black stepped from behind Ulquiorra and faced him.

"Here I am." The black clothed figure said in a distant voice. Ulquiorra was abnormally calm at the appearance of the figure.

"Who are you and why have you come to me here?" Ulquiorra's voice was smooth and it flowed easily as it had never before. The figure removed his all encompassing cloak.

"My name is Arroiuqlu." Ulquiorra leaned back and was now filled with fear of his new companion. Arroiuqlu was dressed in a soul reaper uniform, with a zanpokto at his side. The thing that scared Ulquiorra the most was that Arroiuqlu was him, except the sword which matched his perfectly.

"How Can you be?" Ulquiorra's voice burned his throat. Arroiuqlu put his hand through his hair, the way Ulquiorra always did.

"I'm the soul reaper inside of you, or you could say that I'm what you'll become if you lose control." Ulquiorra was shaken with this thought.

"I have never sensed you before, where have you been hiding?" Arroiuqlu drew his sword.

"I have been here, when ever you draw this I edge forward in your mind." Ulquiorra looked at his weapon and then pulled it from his sheaf.

"What do you want?" Ulquiorra asked looking up from his blade. Arroiuqlu moved to attack position.

"What I want might never be clear to you." He dashed at Ulquiorra.

"But let's see what you can understand." They clashed swords and the shock wave would have destroyed any surrounding buildings. Ulquiorra felt every muscle in both their bodies tighten as they pushed off. Ulquiorra aimed his fingers at Arroiuqlu.

"Cero." Arroiuqlu held out his hand and absorbed the blast as though it was nothing.

"Try this, kedo number four- white lightning." A bolt of lightning flew from Arroiuqlu hand and slammed into Ulquiorra. Smock filled the place.

"Where have you gone Ulquiorra?" Arroiuqlu tried to see through the smock, suddenly there was a slash into Arroiuqlu's arm.

"I am not hiding." Their fighting continued for what seemed like days, one winning then the other. Finally both of them were cut down on their knees.

"Ulquiorra, do you understand now."

"Understand what?" Arroiuqlu shook his head.

"Your present statues." Ulquiorra stood and raised his sword in the air.

"Yes." He brought the sword down, but just as it was about to cleave Arroiuqlu's body he disappeared.

"Another time I think." Arroiuqlu's voice echoed and was gone.  
"Two have come and gone." Ulquiorra was now tried of the dramatic entrances.

"Come out." He yelled at the new voice when the room changed from white to black.


	6. Chapter 6

Silent Lesson

Ulquiorra was used to this dramatic entrance and didn't try to respond. He didn't wonder who the voice belonged to; he just enjoyed the void that it had brought with it. Ulquiorra's eyes experienced every shade of the blackness in the wonderful void around him. He tingled at his inability to feel his body or move his limbs. The weightlessness brought him pleasure that his memories could not match. But all too soon the void vanished and color flashed back into existence. Gravity hit him sharply as air pierced his lungs. When his eyes finally adjusted he found them fixed on Tosen Kaname.

"Ulquiorra, Aizen says that it's time for you to return." Tosen's words blasted in Ulquiorra's ears. He tried to summon his own words, but his throat was dry and seemed foreign to him. Even his thoughts had become strange, as though someone else was weaving them together. Ulquiorra stared at Tosen, the man's words spinning in his head. Then a voice broke the silence once again.

"Why does he want me back?" Ulquiorra's eyes searched for the source of words and realized they were his own. The discovery shocked him; he was filled with fear.

"Never before have I questioned orders," He thought. Tosen's demeanor didn't change at Ulquiorra's response.

"It was his will that you be sent here, and it is his command that brings you back." Tosen's tone put disbelief in Ulquiorra; it made him question everything in a single instant. Tosen drew his sword.

"Don't doubt Aizen." Tosen's words touched Ulquiorra's very mind.

"Be his sword, an extension of his being." Ulquiorra took full command of himself again.

"Make his will your purpose, feel the power that comes from his will." A new sense of being and power built up inside Ulquiorra.

"I am ready to serve Lord Aizen to my fullest," he said with a new enthusiasm.

"Then it is time, Aizen is putting the plan forward." With that Tosen opened a rip in the white room and walked through.

"To Lord Aizen." Ulquiorra followed behind him.

End.

* * *

This is the end. Special thanks to Shireheart and VirgoStarGirl. Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
